


Kuroo Headcanons

by ChaoticUnknown



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticUnknown/pseuds/ChaoticUnknown
Summary: Kuroo Headcanons, what more can I say?
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181306
Kudos: 2





	Kuroo Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Headcanons :D

-Has his ears pierced but never puts earrings in

-Has a vague knowledge of video games Kenma plays just so he can hold conversations about them

-Pretty aware of how long he's been talking and stops himself from talking for too long, but if you ask him about something he's passionate about he'll go on a rant for over an hour

-Is fascinated with astrology

-Would definitely use "The stars aren't aligned" as an excuse not to do something

-Uses swears as terms of endearment towards close friends

-Knows exactly what to say and do to get Kenma to say something longer than a sentence (Say something incorrect about a game or character and then proceed to insist that it's correct.)

-Sometimes has fits of laughter so intense that it's hard for him to catch his breath or stop laughing. This usually ends up with him on the floor in tears

-Can manipulate a situation so someone ends up agreeing with him for the sake of an argument. By the time he's left the conversation the person would just have realized what happened

-Owns a decent amount of jewelry but doesn't wear it because he finds it kinda annoying to deal with during volleyball

-Can read Kenma like a book

-Won a game against Kenma once and still boasts about it

-Says "It is what it is" daily

-Kenma got mad at one of his video games and Kuroo said "It's just a game" and ended up getting something thrown at him for his comment

-Abbreviates his text a reasonable amount so his message is still understood but it takes less time to type

-Got Animal Crossing just to play with Kenma but ended up getting addicted

-Went through an e-boy phase

**Author's Note:**

> Have a safe and wonderful day/night/afternoon/evening!!


End file.
